


Erotyczne fantazje 79

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 79

Ruby zagłębiła się swoim czerwonym sztucznym członkiem w całości w pochwie Weiss, penetrując piękną dziedziczkę szybkimi i głębokimi ruchami nie dając jej wilgotnej cipce, żadnej litości.

Po momencie sztuczne nasienie wypełniło pochwę Weiss. Dziedziczka wydała z siebie długi jęk i wyprężyła się, czując jak jej cipka jest pełna.


End file.
